Numerous events or “incidents” occur which may require action by remote resources and/or which may be studied for some reason at a later time (e.g., as part of a later court proceeding or investigation, to determine what happened or what went wrong, etc.). Herein, the term “incident” is used to refer to a physical occurrence and/or a collection of physical occurrences for which it may be desirable to collect real-time or near real-time data and/or which may initiate the need for responsive actions. One exemplary “incident” is an automobile accident. When an automobile accident occurs, it may trigger a variety of actions and/or later proceedings. For example, in response to an automobile accident, police, fire, ambulance and/or department of transportation resources may be sent to the scene of the accident. Local hospitals may receive patients who were injured in the accident. Automobile insurance companies may receive claims relating to the accident, and may need to gather data regarding the accident in order to determine fault. Court proceedings may ultimately be initiated by individuals involved in the accident. Family members of individuals involved in the accident may need to be notified about the accident. Local television and radio stations may report the accident as part of news and/or traffic reports. Tow truck services may need to be dispatched to tow away cars damaged in the accident. These are just a few examples of the numerous actions that may be required as a result of one exemplary incident.
In response to many incidents today, little or no data relating to the incident may be collected in real time and/or in near real time. Moreover, the response to many common incidents is often formed in a piecemeal fashion and may be heavily dependent on individuals recognizing the actions that need to be taken and then initiating those actions. Improved methods and systems for responding to incidents may be desirable to enhance the collection of data regarding the incident and/or to more quickly and efficiently initiate responsive actions that may be desirable in light of the incident.